As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, prior art luggage shell 1 is provided with a protective strip 10, which is fastened to the outer surface of the luggage shell 1 by a plurality of rivets 12 in conjunction with the riveting holes 11.
Such a prior art protective strip 10 as described above is defective in design because it is apt to strip off the luggage shell 1, and because the installment of the protective strip 10 results in an added labor cost to the production of the luggage, and also because the rivets 12 undermine the aesthetic effect of the luggage.